The Truth or Dare Show (Reuploaded)
by electricblue1214
Summary: Sorry I had to delete the first one. This is simple. You guys choose the truths and dares. There are many versions but I like making my own. Hint: Read the letter first (4).
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This is a truth or dare show where you people decide on what to do. If I do choose your dare(s) or truth(s) you can co-host the chapter. You can do it to any character from ninjago and it can be as crazy or as stupid as you want.

Place the truths or dares in the review area and let the games begin! But come up with a couple. If you want to co-host, tell me how you want to be (crazy, stupid, funny, serious, evil etc.) and probably send in a couple of truths and dares. Each one I pick you will get a shout-out.

Thanks,

Angie


	2. ForeverDreamer12 & LloydandNya4Ever

Chapter 1

**What up, dorks?! electricblue 1214 here coming to you live from new Ninjago City. Today, we are going to do something very important...the best thing on Earth!**

**Audience: *gasp***

**Me: We're playing truth or dare!**

**Audience: Are you serious!?**

**Random dude: WTF!?**

**Me:You better shut up! *holds dagger and smiles evilly***

**Random dude: Ok, ok, you win!**

**Me: Good. Now let's welcome our co-hosts, ForeverDreamer12 and LloydandNya4ever! And you better clap for them!**

**Audience: *claps wildly***

**ForeverDreamer12: OH MY FLIPPIN G! *jumps around like a lunatic***

**LloydandNya4ever: *slaps her face* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF**

**Let's start the show!**

Me: This is a show where you can dare or pull the truth out of any character in Ninjago! We are capable of anything, and I mean anything. *laughs evilly*

Cole: Are you sure she's not Lord Garmadon?

Me:SHUT UP! Ever, beat the daylights out of him!

ForeverDreamer12: Ok! *runs with a bo staff* FOR NARNIA!

Me: Ok, so ForeverDreamer12 and LloydandNya4ever have come up with the truths and dares. They will say them and there are NO chickens.

Everyone: *gasps*

Me: Ok, let's begin! *smiles*

Me: The first dare is from Ever. Lloyd, you have to be taken off the stage for now. Ever, blindfold him and make sure he doesn't here anything.

Ever: Let's go, doofus! *blindfolds him* LALALALALALALA

Me: Pythor, get out here!

Pythor: Yes *gulps*

LloydandNya4ever: *snaps fingers*

Pythor: *dressed in a girl outfit*

Me: Your part of this too.

Everyone: *snickers*

Pythor: Crud.

Me: Bring Lloyd out!

Ever: I GOT HIM! *runs and bumps head on door*

LloydandNya4ever: *drags Lloyd out on the stage* This is your new dance partner.

Lloyd: What? *gets shoved into Pythor*

Pythor: *in a girly voice* Hey, dance partner!

Lloyd: Where the $ #% am I? Is this you, Aria! (OC)

Me: Aria doesn't talk you idiot!

Lloyd: Why are you so scaly? Ew, Pythor! *jumps away*

All: *laugh and clutch our sides*

Lloyd: letric!

Me: Yes, Lloyd, I really am that cruel.

Lloyd: *pouts*

Me: Ok, this next dare is from LloydandNya4ever!

LloydandNya4ever: Yeah buddy!

Me: Ok. Kai *smirks evilly* you have to run around the most popular mall in Ninjago and scream at the top of your lungs, 'OH MY GOD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'RE COMING! THE GIANT GUMMY BEARS ARE COMING!'

Kai: Are you serious?!

LloydandNya4ever: DO IT OR I WILL SEND EVER ON YOU!

Ever: *growls*

Kai: Fine.

Me: *snaps fingers*

Kai: *lands in the middle of the mall and screams while waving his arms* OH MY GOD!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!THEY'RE COMING! THE GIANT GUMMY BEARS ARE COMING! *gets weird looks from strangers*

Little girl:Mommy, is that man alright?

Mom: Just keep walking, Rosie

Kai: *gets teleported back*

Me: Oh my gosh! *falls on the floor, laughing*

Me: This next dare is for Cole!

Cole: *deadpans* Oh, no.

Me: Haha. This is from Ever. You have to go into the kitchen, and eat your own chilli powder.

Cole: What!?

Ever: Scardy cat. It's like the unicorn apocalypse again!

Everyone: O.O

Me: Ok. Come on, Cole!

Cole: Fine. *walks into the kitchen and eats chilli powder*

Me: Soooo. How does it taste.

Cole: *yells many curse words*

Jay: *holding his sides, laughing*

Me: Don't laugh too hard yet, Jay.

Jay: Huh?

Me: I dare you to tell me the truth. What would you rather do? Break up with Nya or have her break up with you?

Jay: The first one.

Kai and Nya: What!?

Jay: Only for a good reason. If I break up with her we can just get back together again, right?

Nya: Aww, Jay.

Me: Ok, the next dare is for Zane.

Zane: Ok.

Me: I dare you to put salt in Sensei's tea.

Zane: I'm dead.

Me: You can just regenerate.

Zane: THIS IS NOT MINECRAFT!

Me: Hurtful! Do the stupid thing you robot!

Zane: Fine.

Jay: He is so hooped!

Ever: Here, Sensei. *hands Wu a bo staff*

Sensei: What is this for?

Ever: So you can whack Zane.

Sensei: Why would I do that?

Me: Drink your tea.

Sensei: *drinks tea and spits it out* ZANE, I'M COMING TO STALK YOU! *runs around with the bo staff*

Me: This last dare is from LloydandNya4ever! Lloyd!

Lloyd: But I already went!

LloydandNya4ever: SHUT UP!

Me: Lloyd...you have to kiss her OC Makayla!

Lloyd: Ew, girls have cooties!

Me: Makayla!

Makayla: Yes?

Me: You get to kiss Lloyd.

Makayla: *blushes*

Lloyd: *pecks her cheek*

Me: On the lips you idiot!

Lloyd: *kisses her on the lips*

Makayla: *faints*

Lloyd: I'm gonna go wash my mouth. *gags*

Me: Well that's all the time we have for today, folks!

Audience: Aww.

Me: Don't worry, they'll be another chapter with my next co-host, a friend of mine, InsanityQueen!

Audience: Yay!

Random dude: You people suck!

Me: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP! *chases after him*

Finish

**Angie's Note: Hey guys! How did you like the first chapter! I've gotten a lot of truths and dares so far! Sorry to ForeverDreamer12 and LloydandNya4ever that I didn't get all your dares through. I just picked the best ones (they were all good). And I'll try to fit more on the next chapter.**

**On the next chapter, you can dare or truth my OCs (Aria, Katherine, Paris, and Luna). I'll have their profiles up on my profile soon. I will use them in my upcoming books. Thanks for all the support! **

**-Angie**


	3. InsanityQueen

Chapter 2

**And we're back!**

**Audience: *claps***

**Me: Welcome back, dorks!**

**Random dude: You suck!**

**Me: Seriously?! Why are you still here!? Never mind. Pkease welcome your lunatic co-host, InsanityQueen.**

**Sane Sane: 3...2...1 LET IT RIP! *spins around like a beyblade***

**Me: Isn't she lovely?**

Me: Alright, the first dare is for Kai.

Kai: Crud.

Sane Sane: Shut up!

Me: Ok, this dare is from Sane Sane. You have to watch the Wrecking Ball music video. Bring the guy an ipad!

Kai *gets ipad and watches*

Video: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!

A few minutes later...

Kai: I've been scarred! O.O

Sane Sane: Hahaha!

Kai: Shut up!

Sane Sane: *holds katana* Make me flame brain!

Kai: *runs away and hides behind Nya*

Nya: What the-? Go to Luna (OC)! She's your freaking girlfriend!

Luna: *giggles*

Sane Sane: I AM COMING FOR YOU!

Me: Ok. This next dare is from Lucky Veemon! Sane Sane, push Kai in the closet.

Kai: What!?

Sane Sane: *shoves him and locks the door* AND YOU'RE STAYING IN THERE UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE!

Me: Nah, he's just staying in there until after this dare. Hey, Kai! Turn on the light in there!

Kai: *turns light on* AHHH! TURNING IT OFF!

Jay: What did you put in there?

Me: Elves and gingerbread cookies.

Everyone: *clutching their sides and laughing*

Me: Ok, here's the next part. Lloyd, I think you might actually enjoy this. Sane Sane, bring out the sugar.

Sane Sane:*wheels out sugar bag*

Lloyd: O.O I get to eat all of that!?

Me: Yep.

Lloyd: I don't care what my mom says! SUGAR! *eats whole bag of sugar*

Me: O.O Whoa. You're even worse than my brother.

Lloyd: I will not stand for this! *jumps around and breaks things*

Sane Sane: I'll take care of it! *whacks Lloyd's face with a frying pan*

Lloyd: *faints*

Me: That's better. Kai! You can come out now!

Kai: Elves...gingerbread cookies...they're were so many... *faints*

Me: This next truth is from vampirebite14! Nya!

Nya: *making out with Jay* Hm?

Me: If you couldn't date Jay, who would you date?

Nya: Uh...

Kai: Spill it!

Nya: Cole...

Cole: Yeah! *wraps arm around Nya*

Jay: Sane Sane!

Sane Sane: Yeah?

Jay: MAKE SURE COLE DIES!

Sane Sane: Ok! *grabs katana* COLE!

Cole: Crud! *runs away*

Me: Ok. I dare Sensei to dye his beard the colors of the rainbow.

Sensei: Ok. *goes behind the stage*

Sane Sane: I got Cole! *has Cole hung from her arm*

Me: Sensei, come out now!

Sensei: I am such a rebel.

Audience: *gasp*

Me: Oh. MY. GOSH! He did it. *crying* He did the rainbow. BACKWARDS!

Luna: It's ok.

Me: I. Hate. You. Sensei. NOBODY MESSES WITH THE RAINBOW! *chases after him*

Me: This next dare is for Jay from LloydandNya4ever!

Jay: NOOOO!

Me: YEEEESSSSS! Kai has to be out of the room for now. *whispers to Jay*

Jay: *curses under breath* Kai!

Kai: Yes, Jay?

Jay: You're sister and I are through. I love someone else.

Kai: WHAT? JAY I AM GONNA *sensored* KILL YOUR *sensored*!

Nya: It was just a dare you hot head!

Kai: Oh. But still JAY!

Jay: *runs*

Me: This next dare is for Lloyd from Sane Sane!

Sane Sane: What? Oh, yeah! Lloyd *whispers plan*

Lloyd: I'm dead.

Sane Sane: Here, Cole!

Cole: Why do I need a scythe?

Sane Sane:No reason...

Lloyd: *takes Cole's cake*

Cole :( LLOYD! *chases him*

Lloyd: Why is it always me?

Me: Ok. Nya! You haven't went in a while! Rate all the guys on a scale of hotness from one to ten.

Nya: Even Garmadon?

Me: Even Garmadon.

Nya: Fine. Garmadon -10.

Garmadon: What!?

Nya: Sensei, -12.

Garmadon: SUCK IT WU!

Sensei: :p

Nya: Kai, your my brother so uh, one.

Kai: What!? I _bleed _pure sexiness!

Zane: Shut it, flame brain!

Sane Sane: Hey, that's my line!

Kai: Oh yeah, make me ice princess!

Me: SHUT UP! Go on, Nya.

Nya: Ok. Zane, 3. Lloyd, 6. Cole, 8 and Jay, 10.

Jay: SUCK IT LOSERS!

Rest: :p

Me: This next truth is for Cole.

Cole: T-T

Sane Sane: *dazed face*

Me: Cole, do you like your girlfriend's element?

Cole: Not really...

Katherine: WHAT!?

Cole: Kat, I don't like it when you try to drown people when you don't like them.

Katherine: Hey, I didn't know that was your dad! I thought he was some crazy stalker!

Cole: -_-

Katherine: Fine, but your dad said something really creepy to me.

Cole: Hi?

Katherine: How'd ya know?

Cole: Ok, what's wrong with my girlfriend? She's never Jay crazy!

Jay: She's related to me. Of course she's crazy! Oh, and Lloyd put a lot of sugar in her tea.

Cole: *deadpans*

Me: O.O

Me: This last dare is for Zane! This is from Sane Sane! You have to stay in a room for 4 hours with a bunch of violent kids.

Zane: Ok.

Me: Dressed as Barney.

Zane: What!? NO!

Sane Sane: I have my sword. *holds katana*

Zane: Fine.

Me: *snaps fingers*

Zane: *in a day care full of violent kids*

Kid: Hey! It's Barney! LET'S GET HIM!

4 GRUESOME HOURS LATER

Zane: T-T I am never doing that. Ever. Again.

Me and Sane Sane: *laugh and snort*

Sane Sane: Good night everybody!

Audience: *laugh*

Random dude: THAT WAS SO STUPID!

Me and Sane Sane: *glare at him* CHARGE!

THE END

**Angie's Note: Hey guys! I have my OC profiles up! I'll start daring them in the next chapter. Look on my profile for their profiles! Lol. Thank you to InsanityQueen, Lucky Veemon, and vampirebite14, who will be in the next chapter as a co-host. Keep sending in truths and dares, guys!**

**Btw, if you didn't know, you can co-host as many times as you want if I pick you. Just tell me when. Have a great day, and NEVER do the rainbow backwards! I will HATE you! Bye!**


	4. Letter

Hi guys!

I really hate to break it to you. I was imformed to delete my first story and reupload it because you "apparently" can't send dares or truths in the review box. So, now you can only send them through PMs. (To all guests of fanfiction, maybe this is a sign to GET AN ACCOUNT!) I'm REALLY sorry guys but there's nothing I can do.

-electricblue1214


End file.
